This disclosure is related to installation of ceiling fixtures that are to be recessed above ceiling substrates, such as, for example, “pot” light fixtures. Installation of such fixtures has traditionally involved a cumbersome procedure. A fixture must be physically held while aligning it in position and attaching it to the ceiling structure. Adjustment of fixture position without adequate support structure impedes maneuverability. Requirements for horizontal placement of the fixture as well as its depth dimension need to be considered. Once a fixture is nailed to a metal stud or joist, flexibility to meet alignment requirements is lost. Although fixtures may include mounting arms, there has not been an easy way to fasten the arms to the ceiling.
A need exists for the ability to determine spacing of a fixture and to maneuver the fixture until satisfied with its layout before securing it in position. A mechanism for containing the fixture while such adjustment is undertaken would be desirable. Such a mechanism should be capable of easy permanent attachment, both to the fixture and the ceiling structure.
Additional needs for improvement exist for simplifying depth adjustments. Installation resiliency should be considered to avoid vibration of the ceiling substrate and to counteract joist height irregularity.